A Better Brother
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: During the coronation celebration, Edmund does some thinking about how he's been in the past, and wishes to be a better brother, and wonders if he'll make a good king. Susan tries to reasure him. Ed & Su bonding Fic.


**Title:** A Better Brother

**Summary: **During the coronation celebration, Edmund does some thinking about how he's been in the past, and wishes to be a better brother, and wonders if he'll make a good King. Susan tries to reassure him.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** This fic may be concidered very slight pre-Ed/Su. Depends on how you want to view it, I guess. I own nothing. Everything belongs to C.S. Lewis.

**Wordcount:**1,266 total

**Pairing:** Edmund & Susan bonding.

With in the ballrom of Cair Parevel, newly crowned King Edmund the Just was smiling fondly, but then suddenly frowned a little, as he continued to watch his sisters' and brother dance with various partners.

He didn't join in, because he wasn't very fond of dancing, nor did he know how, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. He turned around, and made his way slowly out onto the big balcony, and gripped his hands on the railing, looking over the sea. He seriously wondered if he would make a good king, and if anything he did would ever be enough to make up for the suffering his siblings had to go through, because he was sellfish, and betrayed them all to, The Witch.

He remembered the look in their eyes after he was rescued. His sisters' seemed to have forgiven him instantly. He could tell by their hugs and sparkling eyes. But he knew that Peter wouldn't be so forgiving.

'The unconvinced, but trying to believe' look in his eyes told him so. Even if they did share a smile, and Aslan said to let it be in the past, he knew that Peter still needed more convincing.

He knew that Peter forgave him now though, and that they all still loved him. He loved them just as much in return, and never wanted to disappoint, or hurt them ever again.

He wasn't so sure he wanted to be king anymore. He was afraid that he would make the same mistake, and somehow betray Narnia, and his siblings again.

He was unaware at the time that his older sister Susan, was watching after him with concerned eyes, as he walked away, out onto the balcony, and noticed that he looked rather grim. She bowed to her partner, a faun.

"Excuse me?" she said, before she too slowly walked out onto the balcony, and silently watched Edmund a moment. He was gazing over the sea, seeming to be lost in thought, and Susan had a feeling that he must be feeling guilty about his behavior in the past, and his betrayal.

She slowly walked up to him, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little at her touch, and spun swiftly aroound to face her with saddened and startled eyes. "Sorry, Edmund. I didn't mean to startle you. Why are you out here all by yourself, little brother?" she questioned, and Edmund sighed.

"I just needed to think and get some fresh air," Edmund replied, as he leaned his back against the railing. He folded his arms against his chest, lowering his head in shame.

He looked back up, and stared at her guiltily a moment. "I'm sorry, Susan! I'm so sorry for the mess I've made of things, and almost getting you all killed," he apologized, and suddenly pulled her in for a massive hug, surprising Susan. She smiled though, and huged him back tightly, and ressuringly, before pulling away.

Still smiling, she ran her fingers down his arm comfortingly.

"Edmund. I can't speak for the others. But I've already forgiven you. You don't have to prove anything to me alright?" Susan said, desperately trying to reassure and comfort her little brother, and then gave him a rather tender kiss on the forehead.

She hated to see Edmund hating himself over this. She hated to see any of her siblings hating themselves over anything.

"And I have a feeling that you are going to be a great King."

Edmund smiled appreciatively, nodding. He wanted to believe that, and really did appreaciate her confidence in his abilaties to rule a country. Even though he was still a little unshure of them himself.

"Thanks, Susan! You know... " he paused a moment, suddenly offfering her his hand. "I usually hate dancing. But I would be grately honored if you could give me a few lessons, Sue? As King, I have a feeling that I'm going to need them for future celebrations."

"I'd be happy too," Susan replied, possitively beaming, as she took his offered hand, and lead him back inside, where the big crowd made way and room for the two middle Pevensies'.

Susan took both his hands in her own, and proceeded to show him some of the proper dance moves.

Edmund thought that Susan should become a teacher, as well as Queen. For she certainly knows how to keep ones attention.

"Here. I'll lead, and then you can try," Susan instructed, when Edmund seemed to have trouble leading on his own, as the fast beat playing in the backgroand turned into a more slow melody, and she placed a hand around his waist, and took his hand with the other, not really giving him the chance to say no.

Edmund didn't mind her bossiness much anymore. He found himself rather liking it. It was amusing.

Edmund blushed, feeling embarrassed, when Susan's tiny hand placed itself against his waist, pulling him a little closer.

"You'll be a good dancer in no time," she encouraged, and they slowly start to sway to the soft and sweet melody playing in the background.

The soft beat turned into a more fast and fun one, and in no time like she had said he would, Edmund seemed to be getting the hang of it. He lead on his own now, without care, and laughed a little, finding himself actually enjoying dancing with his big sister.

He twirled her, and she spun into his arms.

He dipped her, and can't help but blush a little, as he looked down into her blue eyes that he suddenly found very lovely, because he loves the color blue. She smiled up at him, and Edmund still held her in his arms in a dipping motion, both breathing deeply, out of breath, and the crowd began cheering.

He grinned triumphantly, as he pulled away, and she straightened herself up a bit, fixing her dress, and looked a little embarrassed herself, because they hadn't realized that a crowd had gathered around them, and left the dance floor wide open to watch their majesties dance.

Lucy was still dancing with Mr. Tumnus, and Peter was dancing with a dryad beauty.

"I think that's enough teaching for today little brother. I think you are much better at dancing than you gave yourself credit for. You learn quickly. I'm actually quiet impressed," Susan complimented, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a reward.

Edmund's face turnned beat red with even more embarrassment. He looked down at her, and seemed to have trouble speaking a moment.

"Thanks. When do you think you can give me another lesson?" he questioned in a quiet voice, not really caring about the dancing. He just wanted to spend some more time alone with Susan. He wanted to get to know her a little better. He wanted to get to know all of his sibling a little better, and make up for being such a beasty brother in the past.

"Tomorrow. I don't know about you brother? But I think I'm going to bathe. Dancing makes you awfully sweaty doesn't it?" Susan asked, as she wiped away some sweat from her forehead, crinkling her nose.

Edmund grinned with amusment and fondness, as he watched Susan leave the ballroom, before wiping away the sweat from his own forehead. He decided that maybe he should also bathe as well, and excused himself from the celebration.

**The End**

Feedback is lovely!


End file.
